With Lost Shoes and Bad Luck
by WhoIAmHatesWhoIAm
Summary: "Oh, no. The last thing I need is you getting into some freak accident when I'm not around to save you and make sure everything's okay." Dean took it upon himself to be the hero. Based off of the rabbit's foot episode; but different. Give it a try? R&R!


Aw so hi guys. Not much going on here, just a little Sam/Dean oneshot.

It's not really wincest...i don't think. o.o more just like brotherly love/affection.

But I guess it could be wincest if you squint really hard?

I guess it's however you interpret it (':

PS I know it's a little bit different from the episode, but I had to change things around to fit what I had in mind for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, or Sam and Dean, or Bella. Or Bobby.

But I kind of wish I did ):

Rated T for language!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>He looks like a god damned puppy dog.<em>

"Sam?"

"I lost my shoe." The pout on his lips was prominent, and the hopeless expression on his face was actually comical. Dean had to look down to avoid laughing. Except when he looked down he saw a socked foot hovering over a puddle.

"Sam don't put your foot d—" Too late.

The frustrated noise that bubbled from Sam's throat was a cross between a pathetic whimper and an angry growl. Dean covered his laugh with a cough, and they stood there for a moment, awkward.

"C'mon, let's go. Bobby said all we gotta do is find the little sucker, burn it, and you'll be back to your usual, average self."

There was a pained look on Sam's face as he eyed his foot. "What if I step on something? With my luck, I'm going to step on a splinter the size of…" He paused to think.

"My dick?" Dean offered, completely unfazed at the horrible glare he was receiving.

"Not funny. A splinter the size of a rock, and I'm going to need my foot amputated. And if that doesn't happen, I'm going to trip and break my nose. If not, I'm going to—"

"Alright, alright! I get it; you're a walking death trap." Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. The car was a couple of blocks away, and he was now beginning to believe that even leaving Sam alone could get him killed, with his luck this bad. So, he patted his own shoulders.

"C'mon. Hop on my back."

"Dean, what're you—"

"Do you want to be carried princess style instead, bitch?"

"Jerk," he mumbled, taking a slight step forward. "Dude, this is so not going to work. At all."

"I've carried you on my back before, haven't I?"

"Yeah…back when I was smaller than you."

Dean raised his eyebrow, challenge in his eyes. Yeah, Sam was taller than he was, but he was sure he had a couple of solid pounds of muscle on the kid.

"Just shut up and get on, you're making this really difficult, princess."

Sam huffed, tripping over his feet as he made his way. After a couple of minutes of adjusting—okay, so maybe Sam had a slight point. It wasn't as easy as it was back then, but Dean would manage—they were finally somewhat comfortable.

"See? This is going to be a breeze. As long as _you're _the one not walking or doing anything, I don't think anything bad could happen."

It took a little longer than expected to get to the car, seeing as four cars almost hit Dean, and he almost fell flat on his face three times. "Christ, Sammy. You really are unlucky." He muttered as he dumped his little brother into the passengers seat.

"Whatever, bitch. All we have to do is find the foot, right? I think I dropped it. Just retrace our steps, okay Dean?"

"And where will you be?"

"I figured I'd stay at Bobby's," Sam started, shrugging. "I'm bad luck, Dean. You'll find it quicker if I'm not there."

_Oh, no. The last thing I need is you getting into some freak accident when I'm not around to save you and make sure everything's okay. _"And who's going to pick up the rabbit's foot when I do find it? I'm not cursing my luck here on purpose, Sammy."

Sam struggled for words for a few seconds before giving up, sighing. "I guess you're right." He mumbled just as Dean pulled into Bobby's yard.

"Let's get you some new shoes, and then we'll head on our way." Dean said, getting out of the car and watching Sam fly face first into a puddle of mud and car parts.

"And Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Let's hurry."

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>"For crying out loud, Sam, where the hell could you have dropped it? We've searched every damn place you've been to, <em>four times already.<em> I just don't get it. I don't think a normal person would pick up a bloody rabbit's foot."

Sam and Dean were perched on the hood of the Impala, frustration hanging in the air. By now, it was at least 7 PM and growing darker by the minute, and the brothers were running out of time. It was only a matter of time before the incidents got worse, leading Sam to a possible death.

"I don't _know_, Dean! We checked everywhere. I don't know where else to go."

Dean didn't respond, and they sat in silence for a few moments, both worrying about what could happen. It was comical at first, sure, watching Sam trip over everything and knock things down. But things significantly got worse. Sam would get pretty injured; he almost needed stitches on his leg a few hours ago. And there was always that fear of bad luck in the hospital, and not making it out of whatever procedure was needed.

Dean's phone rang, but he was too tired to deal nicely with people. "What?" Was his gruff reply, clearly stating that he wasn't interested in conversation.

"Dean?" Bella's accented voice rang clear in his ear, and he sat up a little straighter, as if on guard. "Dean, I need your help."

His eyes narrowed and Sam watched from the sidelines, intrigued—

Before sliding off the hood of the Impala and onto his ass. Dean ignored him when he gave a short "I'm okay" grunt.

"Why exactly would I want to help you? Need I remind you, you shot my damn brother?"

"Oh come on, Dean. It was a flesh would, I didn't do any damage! But—but that's not the point. The point is, I have the rabbit's foot." Her voice sounded distraught, and Dean's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing again.

"How did you get it?"

"I stole it from Sam when you guys were in the diner. I wanted to sell it but I grabbed it without thinking and it slipped out of my hands and down a sewer and now I'm _horridly_ unlucky. And I need your help."

"Like I said before, Bella. Why would I want to help you? You deserve the freaking bad luck, you—"

"Yes, yes, I'm a despicable human being. Let's get past that. You need to burn the rabbit foot just as badly as I do, don't you? Isn't your precious little brother having just as bad of a time as I am? Maybe even worse. I heard it gets worst over time."

Dean cursed under his breath and watched Sam rub his ankle as if it were sore. He probably bent it the wrong way when he slid off the car. "For Christ's sake…alright, alright. Tell me where you are, we'll come meet you."

They said their goodbyes—well, Dean called her a psychotic asshole and hung up—and then helped his brother into the car, but only after Sam assured him that his ankle would be okay.

"Mind telling me where we're going?"

"Bella has the rabbit's foot. We couldn't find it because she stole it. And well shit happened and now she's unlucky and needs us—me, because you're kind of useless right now—to get it and burn it."

"Where, exactly, is it?"

"Down some sewer drain."

"Wonderful."

The drive down to the street Bella was on was a quiet one. They both knew Bella was capable of lying, and this could be some sort of a trap to lure them down for God knows what, but it was the only lead on the rabbit's foot they had right now and they had to go with it.

As they saw her standing there, her jacket ripped up and dirty, they realized she really was in the same boat as Sam.

"Just making this clear right now, Bella. I'm not helping you out. I don't want to help you out. You make me want to punch cats in the face. I'm doing this for my brother. Great, now that that's said, you two go sit on the other side of the road so your bad luck doesn't multiply and rub off on me while I'm climbing down this hole."

Dean was beyond pissed. Sure, he got some money from Sam's good luck moments, but if Bella never would have stolen the freaking foot, all they'd have had to do was burn it and this whole mess never would have happened.

_Fucking she-devil Bella._

"Be careful, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy. I think I'm safer down here with ravenous rats than with you two." Dean muttered as he climbed down the latter of the sewage hole. Thankfully the foot fell on the side of the tunnel, and hadn't been pushed away with the water. They all would really have been screwed.

He picked it up with a napkin, and climbed out of the hole, satisfied. Thankfully, there were no beasts or monsters to fight and it was a simple task; something Dean never really got enough of.

"Sam and I will be taking this, Bella. We'll burn it in Bobby's yard. Rest assured, it will be burnt." He added, watching her watch them with distrusting eyes.

"You said so yourself, we need to burn it or else I won't be lucky either." Sam added, bumping his head—quite hard, actually—as he got into the car.

"I'd love to say it was a pleasure, but it wasn't. So we'll be going now." With a humorless grin, just really there to lighten things up, Dean sat in his baby and tossed the foot to Sam.

"Crisis averted, Sammy. Let's get this thing to Bobby's as soon as possible." And with that, they drove over to Bobby's; finally ready to get rid of this damn thing.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Dean." Sam and Dean were back in the Impala at 2 AM, driving to the next city to start their next case. The rabbit's foot was burned and forgotten, and the boys were thankful that was over with.<p>

"For what?" Dean's voice was a little gruff from lack of sleep, and Sam just shrugged his shoulders a little bit, rolling his head to the side to look at Dean.

"You saved me again. So thank you."

Sam was really, really tired, Dean noted. His words were a little slurred and this was probably the sleep talking for him. Dean made sure to remember that Sam pass out right when they started driving late nights, so that Dean could avoid weird and chick flick-like moments.

"That's what we do, Sammy." Dean figured he could play along for once, even if it was only for a second.

"Yeah I know," Sam started; staring at his brother so hard that Dean had to break his gaze from the empty road to look back for a split second. "I'm just glad to have you around, I guess."

Dean kept his poker face on, but he was happy. He was really, really happy. Of course, God forbid Dean Winchester ever show emotions of happiness, right? Sio he opted for reaching one hand over to give Sam's neck a light squeeze; something he did when he was in a good mood.

"Yeah, okay Sammy. Get some sleep, you're being delusional."

"I'm serious, Dean. You're my brother and I love you."

"For crying out loud, Sammy. Get some sleep, you're going to melt my car with your disgustingly cheesy sap." Dean's voice was gruff again, but he let a light smile touch his face—and eyes—so that Sam knew that things were okay, that everything was working out right now and that Dean loved him too. At least, that's what he hoped it showed.

Dean was never good with family moments and he was really uncomfortable right now, even though he wanted nothing more than to say _you're my brother and I love you too, Sammy. I'll do anything for you, really I will. I'll always be here to make sure everything's okay and I'll make everything right in the end, I promise. You just can't die on me, Sammy. You can't fucking die on me. _

"Whatever, dude." Sam started, curling himself into his seat—as much as his tall frame would allow—and faced Dean. He seemed content with Dean's answer, though, and Dean heard Sam mumble an affectionate, "bitch" before falling asleep.

"Jerk." He said quietly, sounding a little foreign in his silent car. Sam didn't get much sleep, and Dean wasn't _totally_ horrible, so he let Sam have a few hours before blasting the Metallica.

A ghost of a smile stayed on Dean's face for the remainder of the night—morning?—night?—and he knew things were okay. For right now, at least, things were okay.

_But hey, that's better than nothing._

* * *

><p>Hi again guys :D<p>

I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.

I know I should be writing my other story(WOOPSIES) but this idea just was sitting half finished for like a month now and I just really wanted to get somewhere with it.

I hope you liked it :D

Review? It means a lot. c:

Tell me if I should write more of these! Or stick to my good ol' supernatural character/oc multi-chapter stories. (ps you should totally go read it.)

Or, if you like this, let me know.

Give me ideas guys, i'll do my best to write things that you want to read, so review! they're wonderful c:

Have a great day!


End file.
